Current computer interfaces support many languages. Accordingly, it is often difficult for a user to select an appropriate language from a potentially large number of selections especially in instances where a particular dialect or variant is desired. In addition, to account for instances where a language preference of the user is unknown, interfaces may present a list of languages written in their native scripts. When providing such a list, there is often no effective way of ordering the list, which adds to the burden of selecting a language. Accordingly, in order for a user to select a language with a certain degree of specificity, it is often necessary for a user to undertake an onerous selection process.